Antisocial Tendencies
by Secretly Immortal
Summary: There's a reason Regina is so mean all the time. And it's not because she's just naturally antisocial. Well... she is, but there's something much larger, much more distressing at play...
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written for me. Should you find startling similarities to your own past experiences... well we've all been there, haven't we? A piece delving into masturbation, because it's natural, and sometimes, it's a bitch. So of course everyone's favorite bitch will be playing a large part. ^^**

**Oh, and if you wanted to forgive mistakes... I wouldn't hate you for that. **

* * *

"_DAMN _it!" It was something of a hiss, but more of a groan that slipped from her lips and carried her frustrated exclamation around the extravagant bedroom. In the dark of the late hour, the sounds seemed amplified, louder as they echoed back to her; and they were mocking. They screamed vicious glee in the face of her rising fury, laughed at her frustrations, spat on her attempts to alleviate any of it. In the night, she found herself, once again, left high and dry. _Almost too literally, at that._ Her arm, really her _arms,_ were tired. Her fingers had been working desperately between her thighs to inspire heat and wetness and pleasure and... nothing. Not a single breath she hadn't hitched herself in some attempt to trick her mind into believing she was feeling _something_. Her heart pounded harder only because she was exerting herself, only because she'd tired herself out doing so. Only because she'd foolishly done away with the only person that could scratch that damnable itch in her loins.

She was a powerful woman, she had powerful urges, and usually she had the power within her own hands to do something about it. But lately - and by lately she did actually mean the past horrifyingly unsatisfying _MONTH_ - she found herself at the edge, the precipice of pleasure from which none should return unless dragging themselves back up over the cliff edge towards normalcy after such pleasures... and she found herself there but... stuck. Completely. Utterly. FUCKING FRUSTRATINGLY STUCK. She was there, she was _RIGHT THERE_... and she could never push herself over the edge. No matter who or what she thought of, she found her heart slowing and her breaths evening and her jaw dropping open with a cry of consternation. The low volume scream rose higher with each instance. Tonight marked the eighth time... this week. It was only Tuesday.

"DAMN _IT!_" She let her head slam back against the pillows. But the fury at her own lack of apparent skill, and the fact that she'd be spending another night without a _fucking_ release only proved to piss her off royally. _And oh, but that was something she wore well. _So she did the smart, thing - considering Henry was sleeping soundly in his room a few doors down - and turned over, screaming expletives into her pillow. Words she'd picked up during her time here in the human world, and her time grudgingly spent around that damned blonde-haired menace she had to put up with as a Sheriff and the other mother to her child. But tonight she felt unsatisfied with her outburst, she was furious that the screaming wasn't enough and found herself shooting up from the bed to throw a pillow across the room. It impacted something with a low _thump_ that did nothing to satisfy the rage for blood. She didn't care anymore, she needed break something, _someone_ or she was going to snap and go on a homicidal rampage tomorrow.

And no, she _wouldn't_ feel bad about it. Not even if Henry fixed those disappointed eyes on her she swore he'd been practicing. They were harder and harder to handle each time she found herself faced with them. They became increasingly difficult to face; which was why she was _supposed_ to be turning over a new leaf. _And she would... just as soon as she could cum._ She picked up another pillow - in some back part of her mind, some small voice cheered her love of being surrounded by pillows when she slept for all the ammo it would make now - and threw it to the other side of the room, opposite where the first one had flown. And this time she received what she'd needed: the beautiful cacophony of something fragile and expensive shattering as it made contact with an unyeilding floor. She sneered this snarl of a smile in the general direction of the sound, feeling some spark of satisfaction, but a bit more of fury upon realizing it wasn't _enough_. Breaking things had stopped being enough about... eight days ago. When Henry had nearly walked in on her. She waited until he had left, looking at her strangely for the too-wide, obviously forced smile she'd sported, and then she snapped her favorite brush in half... and broke her bathroom mirror... and threw a chair at her wall...

The good news was that she got a chance to shop for new things, and that was... it had a calming effect on her. Like soothing music. But music stopped working in the first week. So shopping worked now. It gave her a reason to spend her wealth on herself. And usually she would reserve the right of pampering unto Henry... if ever he would be around. _DAMN IT, WHY DIDN'T HE LOVE HER!? _Was she NOT deserving? After everything she'd done and been through, all the good she'd found herself not only putting up with, but putting out, and she was still on his list of hatred!? _And maybe she was overreacting because she hadn't broken enough or gotten herself off, BUT STILL!_ Now the tears came on. It was to the point where a physical release that should be, but never was, would end up as an emotional exhaustion fest. She'd get angry, then depressed, then just tired and go to bed. It was all very irrational and strange, and she couldn't bother to be bothered by it any longer. After a month, she was just... so tired. And so sad. So very, very depressed.

So it was that Henry tentatively knocked on her bedroom door and stuck his head inside the room, only to find his mother sitting up in bed, arms wrapped around her legs, head resting upon her knees, sobbing. Uncontrollably. It was shocking, sure, but it was so strange and almost... scary... What could _possibly_ do this to her?!

"Mom...?" She should have known better than to do this now, when it was one of Henry's rare nights sleeping over, but she was so damned desperate, so ready to just _feel_ that... So she sobbed harder, because she couldn't stop the water works now that they were flowing and Henry would now have to watch and she was pathetic and _WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST GET OFF!? WHYYY!? _Henry scampered over and without another thought climbed into bed; although, he did hesitate for a moment when he reached her side, he eventually eased himself closer, leaning his head on her shoulder, unsure what other actions to possibly take in this situation. She just needed some comfort, and if she wanted to talk about it... well, he would be here, in that unlikely event. After some immeasurable amount of time, she finally calmed herself to the silent, sluggish slide of tears down her cheeks, and the occasional sniff. "You okay?" Henry whispered in the semi-silence. He felt more than saw her nod.

And no, she actually was not okay, but Henry practically had Sheriff Swan's ever-annoying ability to always tell a lie from the truth, so she figured a nonverbal confirmation was her best bet in this situation. She didn't even have it in her to feel embarrassed that her own child had seen her break down. She could only be so happy that this was the first time it had ever happened; she swore to herself that it would also be the last. With a grim frown, she lifted her head from her knees, glancing over at the dark shape leaning against her side. She sighed softly, clearing her throat to speak.

"Henry..." she paused to grimace at her voice - she sounded _terrible. _Then again, she felt terrible. _Couldn't be too much of a coincidence._

"Mom," he stopped her, seeming to sense she was soon to spout some bull at him to make him think all was well and that she was perfectly perfect and fine and dandy and all those other things she hadn't been for the past _MONTH._ Month. _God, that was such a long time._ Why was that such a long time? Had she not tried hard enough? Should she just bite the bullet and sneak her way into the only sex shop in town?... _No._ Not worth it just to get something to help her stop itching. Maybe if she didn't think about it, it would just go away... "Something's wrong. I know. You're angry all the time and you snap at everyone." She almost interrupted him to bitterly remind him that that was just business as usual, but he beat her to the punch. "_More_ than usual. That's _scary_." She sighed heavily, letting her head drop back to her knees again. Though now without those pesky tears to annoy her.

"I know," she grumbled against her knees. She sighed again, louder still and let herself fall back, still with her arms wrapped around the knees against her chest. It wasn't a graceful fall, but Henry still sat up and looked at her form in the bed. A sad little lump standing out against the rumpled sheets. "Trust me, I know there's something wrong. I just... find myself unable to do anything about it."

"Maybe I can help-"

"NO!" The thought was more than horrifying, it was disgusting, downright _wrong!_ And she may have been the Evil Queen at one time, but she was sure that even at that time she would have had the same reaction. _Just... no. Never._ But Henry only huffed and crossed his arms. "Just forget this happened, dear... It won't happen again." The silence that followed screamed warning at her - but she knew Henry well enough to expect that even though she was effectively ending this conversation, this was _not_ the end of it. Not by a long shot. "But I _am_ fine now."

"If you're sure..."

"I am." The answer was almost too quick, but he only sighed softly and shook his head, leaning down to wrap one arm around her in a quick hug before he crawled back to the edge of the bed and hopped off. _Maybe Emma could help him..._

* * *

**In all honesty... I'm too stoned to finish this. Which is weird to say. I've been doing this shit since I was twelve but right now I just really need to listen to music and dance like a maniac and i can't do that if I'm writing. And thus this shall remain unfinished for now, and... I'll do more later. **

**Did I say I don't own Once? I don't, but I own each every mistake, and I love them, because they're mine, damn it! And uhh... well, have a fine day, and thanks for stopping by. But tell me... was it worth it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had this thought, "Oh hey, maybe I've been smoking too much weed lately..." And conveniently I actually let one o' my friends just waltz away with my bowl. So I got a one hitter and the problem done solved itself. Oh shit, something hilarious, the three words that pop up after I type in "Evil" into my kindle are "Dead", "Queen", and "Regal" XD**

* * *

It had been a full week since what Regina called only 'the incident' had taken place, and since then things had been suspiciously calm on Henry's end. She'd expected perhaps a bit more snoopery from him, but he was decidedly lacking in that area. It was almost a blessing, but most definitely a curse; he was planning something, that much she knew, she just had no idea what. Nonetheless, a week came and went and she was most especially frazzled. Her nerves were totally shot, she came to work looking more and more rumpled as of late, and she couldn't find it within herself to give too many damns about it. What would the people say? What else could they POSSIBLY say that would make her feel ANY FUCKING WORSE than she did _RIGHT NOW!?_

Nothing. Sticks and stones and all that nonsense stopped affecting her many years ago. In fact, only one person could possibly damage her at this point. The one person standing before her desk, with flushed cheeks and concerned eyes and hair all shining and golden and beautiful and _damn her. _Damn her pure heart, and her fucking savior will! Damn her mother and father, and damn the man that made her the failsafe! _DAMN EVERYONE FOR EVERYTHING._

"What. Do. You. Want?" Regina bit out sharply, her nostrils flared and eyes wide with anger. Her lips weren't thinning, they were disappearing and Emma had the decency to gulp and shift back subtly. Regina noticed. And it pleased her enough to pull a snide smile from her tight expression. It'd been a week since the incident, and a lot had happened. But mostly, mostly nothing had happened. Not for Regina at least. Everyone else was probably getting some, but she only found her frustration rising to new levels of hellishness. Today, she'd spent the morning trying in vain to work up an ounce of excitement in herself, after Henry had left for school but before work... and instead she'd found herself wasting her time. So she'd then moved on to grumbling furiously into a cup of coffee. Black.

The bitter tang suited her mood.

Pale hands rose in a manner meant to placate her, but Regina gnashed her teeth, in semblance of a smile that was more like a snarl than anything else. "NO." she spat out simply, then turning her gaze down to the papers she'd been glaring at for what felt hours. It had only really been an hour. But it felt like more. Days were getting longer, it unfortunately seemed. She wasn't going to waste more of her precious time having this conversation, however. She could already see it in the blonde's eyes, hear her pleas and every single sympathetic murmur. _But she was NOT something to be pitied._ And therefore she would not make the mistake of indulging in the blonde. She usually found an ounce of strength to inspire her in allowing Miss Swan the proper respect anyone was due - and honestly, she was the only one that showed Regina the same respect - in conversing with her. But that was before this dry spell of particularly _ evil _ proportions had begun.

Now? Not a time for civil conversation. She's been trying to give off that sort of air, and honestly, she could tell that Miss Swan noticed it; she seemed rather unsure of herself as she shifted restlessly under the dark gaze that sent tendrils of ice creeping down her spine. _ Damn. No wonder the kid had been especially adamant about this new mission... _ Clearly, Regina WAS in some sort of trouble if she was at this point. Emma was no fool, not the sort Regina would often peg her for, the sort Regina knew better than to honestly assume Emma actually belonged to. Of course she'd noticed the initial transformation of Regina; she was a stickler for subtleties, had an eye for details, especially where Regina was concerned, but she'd kept her findings to herself for the most part until Henry came and provided her with a reason to snoop.

The odd part came in that he absolutely refused to tell her exactly _ why _ he had chosen to undertake the mission. He was strangely tight-lipped about the whole affair; not that she minded. As far as she was concerned, any reason was a good reason to help Regina Mills. She'd come to accept simply that Regina was better as an ally/almost friend than she was as the Evil Queen/the evil empire of Storybrooke. Now all that left was finding a way to get on almost-friend terms with Regina...well, that was where Henry came in.

In other words, she was damn stubborn and despite the ice in her veins courtesy of the former royal glaring at her, she wasn't going to be easily cowed. _Regina could tell that as well._ Her brow twitched uncontrollably as she sighed heavily and shifted in her chair, eyes slipping closed as she learned her head into one hand. Exhaustion overtook her suddenly, the fault of her previous frustrations as well as the unbearable heat of the day. For no particular reason, the weather had taken a rare turn for EXTREMELY warm. Shockingly hot, even.

She'd slipped her blazer off earlier, and despite how much she fanned herself she knew her own cheeks to be flushed with the heat - she was a match for Emma, but for the sudden lack of composure that sent her slumping into the lovely, cool top of her desk, arms creating a wall around her head.

"Regina!?" Emma called out, but Regina really was exhausted. Everything was hitting her all at once and she suddenly felt so worn by it all that... she really could care less if Emma was here, and even less than that what she could possibly think about this happening. _ What could POSSIBLY be worse than the truth?... exactly. _

"Just... leave. _ Please_, just _ LEAVE._" Was that really so much to ask for?! Was she really the Evil Queen just for wanting some God damn peace and quiet!? And maybe a fantastic orgasm... or six... Mostly, though, she would prefer if Miss Swan could leave her the _ fuck _ alone right now. Because she was hot, and tired, sticky everywhere with sweat, slippery between her thighs but too sore to touch herself, she was suddenly fighting off a migraine - one that throbbed in her jaw and made her teeth ache, strange as it seemed - and to top it all off, Emma was still approaching her. She could tell by the thud of those damn boots on the floor of her office, coming closer and closer and ever _closer_ to her desk. _ Why couldn't SHE ever catch a break? What, so you cast ONE curse and suddenly you're never allowed ANY happy endings? _

Everything suddenly fell into place for her then as it occurred to her that yes, that was the exact way things would naturally go in a case such as this. That void that would never be filled, the one she'd been paying the price for as the caster of the curse - this was it. This could only _be _ it; this was really the only thing that made sense. Why else would no amount of fantasizing bring her sweet relief? Why else would no caresses on her part and to herself still leave her with nothing but despair at the end of the night, but for the fact that THIS was her punishment for former misdeeds? This was honestly the only explanation that made sense, and the only one she would accept.

Because she was NOT losing her touch. Still, she could admit... this was damn good punishment. Torturous. Horrid by all accounts. _Truly, Rumplestiltskin was the most evil of evils._ She was drawn from her musing by a warm touch to her shoulder - too warm. Emma's hand was hot; just as hot as she, if not hotter. And any other time she might have marveled at the warmth in such a simple touch. Sweating as she was, however, she couldn't quite find that interest, and instead was faced with a fury that she was being ignored. On top of EVERYTHING ELSE, she was being INGORED. _**AGAIN.**_

"Miss. SWAN." Regina bit out, head snapping up. Her eyes were blazing with a light that promised only so much pain and misfortune to befall all who so challenged her, and she'd fixed the gaze on the wide eyed blonde flinching back from her. "Get out."

"Regina! I'm wor-"

"NO!" She snapped, her eyes squeezing shut as she grimaced, reaching only one hand up to her temples. There was a dull throb of anger there, taking form in that of a migraine much worse than the one she'd been battling before. "Just no. We are NOT doing this. Go."

"But-"

"GET." Regina stood suddenly from her seat, so suddenly the chair went rolling backwards, slamming into the wall into the same moment that she slammed her hands down on her desk. "_OUT!_" Yet, she still hesitated. Regina saw it clearly in the honest eyes, those windows to that damnable woman's soul. She was sincerely worried. And she could see the fire in Regina's eyes as well... reflecting in Regina's eyes... from the fireballs in her hands. _She_ was extremely pissed. And Absolutely serious. "Or I promise you, I will _SET_ your hair on _FIRE._ And I will _watch_ you burn."

* * *

"Well?" Henry slid into the booth across from her, and she had a sudden flash back to the times of Operation Cobra. That look on his face was entirely familiar, and the grimace on hers was easy to recognize, she would bet. She expected the next small frown to overtake his face, predicted how his face would fall.

"Mission failed-"

"Aww, what!?"

"We knew it was a long shot, kid. Are you really surprised?" She challenged him, instead of answering the deluge of questions that followed his exclamation. He grumbled something under his breath, but shook his head anyway. "Exactly."

"Well... what happened?" he ventured. Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair - marveling it was still there, actually.

"She threatened to set my hair on fire." He hardly even blinked, as if he'd-

"Oh, okay," Expected it... She found her mouth dropping open in shock at the totally calm tone, hell, he reached for her cup of lukewarm, half finished hot chocolate and pulled it closer, humming his approval when he took a sip. "So we move on to plan A.5 now."

"A.5? Why not B?" Emma frowned, watching Henry's smile stretch across his face once more.

"Well really there's two parts to plan A. Plan B comes into play _ if _ those both fall." Emma shook her head with another sigh.

"And in the event that everything fails?"

"You know, you're very pessimistic for a hero," Henry grinned, and despite herself, she felt an answering grin split her face, she even chuckled.

"Yeah, well you weren't just threatened with fire and bodily harm!"

"And that explains every other day of your life...?" His head cocked innocently, but she could see the mischief in his eyes and smirked. _ Cheeky. God, but she loved the kid._

"Oh shuddup." Emma rolled her eyes and reached over to ruffle his hair. He drew back, laughing and swatting her hands away. She left him alone shortly, however, and they spent a minute in comfortable silence, Henry finishing off the hot chocolate happily while Emma allowed herself to relax in the presence of the boy she'd so come to cherish. "So what _ is _ plan A.5, anyway?" Emma asked as the thought crept up on her suddenly. Henry glanced up at her, setting the empty mug down and wiping off his mouth on his sleeve before offering up a sugar sweet smile.

"Surveillance!"

* * *

** This chapter brought to you by weed. Lots and lots of weed. Forgive mistakes, won't you? My kindle, the auto correct, she's a dirty whore. So in case of emergency grammatical error, well, get used to it =w= **

**Also, brought to you by my Pandora station. Ummm... Oh, review if you'd like, but... flames start fires, and fires make me crazy. So no flames, yeah? Yeah. Have a nice day in any case, and thanks for checking out my silly drabbles. ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

She had tried this method too many times before. Closing her eyes tight and imagining the last person to have touched her. And too many times before this method had proved futile, and she would lie in the dark with her eyes squeezed shut, frowning darkly, until she awoke later with the displeasure of realizing she'd simply fallen to the whims of sleep. She would feel furious that memories of the only person to have inspired any heat in her were ruined by the dregs of time. They seemed old and faded, more and more she found herself troubling over the color of his eyes, the exact tone of his voice, his height, _girth._

Had he really been as good as she seemed to remember he was? Or had that all been part of her game, had she been pretending? Was he really, _so big?_ Was he really as handsome as her memory seemed to make him? As gruff, as rough? _No. _He was weak, docile. _But for the last time..._ That memory was her favorite time to replay. It was the only one that ever even remotely worked. She found herself even smiling as her cheeks warmed just thinking about it. What color were his eyes? Nearly black as they'd flashed in the night and he'd shoved her up against a wall. She had been the aggressor, always; and yet that once was enough to show her the submissive side of sex, and how much she'd been _seriously_ missing out on it. That once had been the one time in a long time she'd _really_ felt what she expressed. She'd felt wild and gleefully, blissfully filled.

He hadn't been gentle, hadn't listened to her at all, and he'd been _fan-FUCKING-tastic._ So she followed back down that particular road of memory lane, and for once... for _once_, it worked. _God damn it, yes._ She sighed softly, head tossing back as she slid her hand beneath her undergarments. _Jesus, she felt hot. _And _wet._ Shivering with delight, a smile pulling at her lips, she brought forth those phantom sensations in her mind, once more allowing calloused hands to slide over her skin, pinching at her nipples and groping at her breasts roughly. A louder sigh, approaching a wanton moan slipped from her as her fingers worked between her legs, going faster, faster, ever _faster._

_She was getting close..._

She _WAS_ getting close, so immersed in memories. _The scrape of his scruff against the soft, sensitive skin of her inner thighs, the blazing look in green eyes as he'd glared up at her from between her legs. _Had his eyes been green...? _Yes, brilliant green, setting her soul aflame._

"_God, _ sheriff!" Regina groaned, relishing in the sweat on her brow and the pleasure pulsing through her body. It was delightful, delicious, this feeling. For once she wasn't forcing it, it wasn't fake, it was coming. _ She was cumming, soon, soon... _"FUCK! Oooh, _s-sheriff!_" She was panting, her body felt on fire, the burn of exhaustion was hot in her arm, but it didn't stop her, hardly slowed her. Because she was close, she was _ so close... _

_Yes, green eyes blazing. Glaring and glowing with hatred, arousal, satisfaction. A tongue lashing her clit mercilessly, three fingers pumping into her. It's almost painful, but fuck, if it doesn't feel better than anything she's ever had. In the moonlight, blonde hair turns silver, shines brilliantly, just like those expressive eyes._

"E-Emma!" Regina's breath caught in her throat, fingers stilling instantly. Her heart pounds, the muscles of her arm burn and twitch and some part of her mourns the orgasm she almost had. Shock put a damper on her arousal, however. _Had she really just...?_ Fury brought her back from the icy waters of shock, burning through her confusion faster than her arousal had burned through her body. "That _ bitch _ is RUINING MY FANTASIES!" With a grunt and a growl, she tore herself from her bed, throwing the bed covers from her with a scream of pure, unadulterated rage. "_ DAMN YOU!_" she screamed at the top of her lungs, so loudly it hurt. The next scream was louder still, and accompanying it was the sweet orchestra of shattering glass. Her magic flared the lighting in the room before the bulbs, following much as the full-length mirror - now in pieces - across the room before them, burst._  
_

Shards and dust fell delicately upon her, like snow. _ Snow, that fucking BITCH!_

"This is all HER FAULT!" Now her windows cracked, the walls and floor groaning as her magic, aroused by emotion and inspired by insatiable fury, poured from her in torrents. Bathing the house with her power. Rushing through the gates and reaching farther than the end of her drive, tendrils of magic creep over the surface of the police cruiser sitting across the street from the impressive - almost oppressive - grand structure of a home. Emma Swan, half-asleep and resigning herself to the fate of fruitlessly searching for ways to avoid getting roped in to anymore schemes by her totally evil - if not adorable and so worth the trouble - child, awoke from her almost-slumber with a jerk.

Her eyes went instantly to the grand white mansion emitting a strange purple glow. And then her eyes widened. And then she was kicking her door open and running, no,_ sprinting _ as if the hounds of hell were snapping at her heels, chasing her across the front lawn. And then she was throwing herself at the front door, slamming her shoulder into it, screaming for Regina. The purple glow encompassed her now, and she felt... _ powerful._

_C-C-CRACK!_

The door broke. Magnificently. Not in any small amount, no; she might as well have taken a sledgehammer to the thing for how it ripped off its hinges, slamming into the marble flooring some fifteen feet away. _ Alright, magic then. _

"Regina!?" Emma called out, creeping cautiously into the large home. Until an unintelligible scream from the second floor rocked through the home. Quite literally, at that. "Fuck!" She hissed, scrambling for the stairs, but not without first tripping over her own feet - and part of the door that hadn't been blasted across the foyer - in her haste. Magic lent her power once more, and she took the stairs four at a time, reaching the top of the stairs in less than five seconds, and reaching Regina's door - vibrating in the frame - in only one. "REGINA!" Emma called again.

The screams were easier to hear now, easier to decipher as... _ death threats? _ What the literal _ fuck _ was going on in there!? Emma made a grab for the door handle, her hands pausing just millimeters from the knob as instinct - and magical awareness - stopped her from touching the super heated metal. Instead she went for the tried and true approach - lifting one leg and kicking the fuck out of the door. Once. Twice. Thrice.

_ Damn it! _ This should be _ working _ already!

"REGINA! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I SHOOT THE FUCKER DOWN!" The screaming behind the door paused for a moment, and Emma almost dared to hope that Regina had heard, and for once actually _ listened _to what she was saying. But then the screaming resumed. So with a sigh, Emma withdrew her gun. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, REGINA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" She turned the safety off, but waited still. _ FUCK, was she seriously going to have to do this? _ She'd already absolutely obliterated the front door - on accident - and now _ this!? _

_Regina was going to fucking kill her for this. _

"I WARNED YOU!" she called out, just before shooting off a few rounds into the door, into the lock. With one more kick, the door rattled open, slamming into the wall - Emma winced, recognizing the sounds of crunching plaster as the door knob buried itself into the wall - and then she burst into the room. Regina stood in the center of it, surrounded by numerous floating objects. Books, perfume bottles, a hairbrush, large shards of glass, a jewelry box, and two lamps. The shades were missing and the bulbs had apparently shattered, but what really struck the sheriff as odd was the fact that the ever imposing, put-together mayor... was half naked. In only lacey purple underwear and a matching bra. And, _ holy fuck, _ talk about a rack to write home about...!

Emma's mouth dropped open and she found herself getting caught up in the skin - _ever _ so much skin - on display for her hungry eyes. _ Jesus fucking fuck FUCK. Why couldn't the kid have lived in a nudist colony? _

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Emma's eyes snapped back up to the mayor's eyes. They were furious, glowing purple, and it could almost have been frightening... But for the fact she was nearly naked.

"I could ask you the same thing." And as livid as the woman had been, now she was positively rabid with rage.

"WHAT. ARE YOU DOING. IN MY HOUSE!?"

"What's up with the laser light show?" Emma returned coolly, despite the sweat trickling into her hair. _ She was SO fucking dead this time; her hair would go up in flames. Flames which Regina would dance around. _

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Okay, stop screaming, stop floating debris around your head, maybe put a shirt on, and we can talk about this like civilized adults." Regina glanced around at the objects still suspended in the air around her. Her eyes stopped glowing and then they dropped. The glass shattered into smaller bits at her feet and Emma rushed over. "Jesus, careful!" Her hands fell to Regina's waist, but she was pushed away before anything could be done to remove the stubborn woman from the wreckage.

"Don't touch-" Regina inhaled sharply in pain, her attempt to stalk after Emma halted by the glass slicing into her feet.

"Yeah, exactly," Emma spat as she moved back towards the woman. Both were sporting scowls, but this time Regina only huffed as Emma stepped closer. And once more those hands fell to her waist. And once more an electric shock shot right through her, ending as a dull buzz in her loins. A reminder of what she'd almost had, what Emma had inspired, and ultimately the fact that she had forgone a nightgown. Because she had been planning ahead, and knew she'd wake up slick with arousal and drenched in sweat. She already felt the flush in her cheeks spreading as the blonde bent slightly, only to sweep her off her feet and craddle her close. She yelped, squirming up until a sharp scold from Emma and a threat of 'dropping her on her pretty ass' settled her impassively against the irritating, home-wrecking woman's chest.

"I should set you on fire..." Regina grumbled as Emma walked them over towards the bathroom.

"You should come up with new threats," Emma sighed in return. "And better lighting; don't tell me you-"

"Yes," Regina groaned lowly, embarrassment coloring her cheeks more than the creeping arousal could. "All of them."

"Well shit. Awesome. Can you create like, I dunno, some phantom light or something?" A glowing orb of energy, letting off a soft lavender light, popped into existence right next to her head in the next moment. She smiled her thanks at the woman in her arms - the woman who refused to even look at her (_dramatic much?_) - before walking them over towards the sink and setting her down on the counter. "First aid kit?"

"That's not necessary, I can heal it-"

"I think you've used enough magic tonight," Emma interrupted her as she squatted and opened the cabinet, rifling around inside until she found it. "Except for this little beacon, just save the energy for for a rainy day." She stayed down where she was, only shifting to kneel so she was in a more comfortable position to take care of the cuts. She grabbed one leg by the ankle, tugging minutely to get Regina to assist in shifting herself into a better light. "So what's up?"

"I have no clue what you're- OW! DAMN IT, be _ careful,_" Emma dared to glare up at the woman.

"Maybe if _ someone _ hadn't stepped all in broken glass, that wouldn't hurt. So how's this sound - don't complain and stop assuming me an idiot. _ Clearly, _ something is wrong with you. And you wouldn't tell me last week, and golly gee, look how far that's gotten you." The bitter taste in her mouth could only mean that Emma was... _ right._

"Alright, I had a bad dream," Although that wasn't the truth, it wasn't totally a-

"Lie," Emma snorted, rolling her eyes. "Seriously? And I literally _ just..._" Now she sighed, shaking her head as she let one foot go and grabbed for the other to begin cleaning the blood away. "Insult to my intelligence aside, what's the truth?"

"It's..." What _was _ it? Was it that she hadn't had an orgasm in over a month and she was beginning to lose her mind over it? Well, certainly yes. But then there was the fact that her almost-orgasm had almost been inspired by the irritation kneeling between... her... legs... _ No, the problem was that she seriously just wanted Emma to take advantage of her right now, and that was simply an unacceptable thought._ "Nothing. Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Emma snorted again, pausing for a moment to focus an incredulous look upon the flushed woman glaring off to the side.

"You _ really _ think I'm an idiot, don't you?" That pulled a slight smirk from the brunette, and a short chuckle.

"What was your first clue?" Emma ignored that, returning to her doctoring of Regina's feet with another scowl darkening her face.

"Maybe it wasn't my business before. Hell, it wasn't even my business last week when Henry convinced me to check up on you-"

"WHAT!? Why? What'd he say!" It wasn't a question, so much as a demand. But Emma ignored her still.

"It does, however, become my business when you become a threat to the safety of the people," Those brilliant green eyes met hers then, all the complaints she'd had on the tip of her tongue disappearing in the wake of the fire burning in that gaze._ Fuck. That should NOT excite her as much as it was... _

"I... I'm not a threat to anyone," she murmured weakly, turning her cheek once more and resisting the urge to either open her legs more for the gaze burning across her skin or to attempt closing them and thus alert the woman kneeling before to her current predicament. So instead she held herself very still, eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip clamped firmly between her teeth as the soft touch of Emma's - _ No, she was Miss Swan! 'Emma' was entirely too intimate _- hands on her bare skin sent those same electric shocks running through her. Never mind the fact that she was only touching her feet. Her aroused body only seemed to care that she was being touched at all.

_ But that was actually a GOOD thing. Because it meant that she wasn't attracted to the blonde, which was an utterly ridiculous thought, so much as her body craved the touch of another._

"Right, okay. Let's assume that's true. I mean, I'm sure Leroy deserved the threat of castration last Tuesday. I'm sure that Ruby deserved the threat of being skinned alive and her pelt used as a throw rug. And I'm sure your house _ really _ deserved the magical assault you just took upon it. I'm sure that you've got TONS of reasons why that is not at all threatening to anyone, don't you?"

Silence was the only answer she received. With a sigh, she sat back on her heels and let her hands drop from Regina, shaking her head. Regina bit harder into her lip, trying for all she was worth to resist the urge to raise complaints about the loss of physical contact.

"To be honest, the other shit doesn't even bother me. And that's bad to say I'm sure, but it's true. What worries me is that it's getting to Henry - AND BEFORE YOU ASK, no, he told me nothing. Only that something is REALLY wrong with you, and it's getting _worse. _And it is, whatever IT is, is getting worse. You are getting worse, Regina!" Sometime throughout her speaking, she'd stood, and now she was reaching out for the woman that looked utterly beautiful sitting there. Eyes squinted shut, mouth screwed up in the oddest way, but still so breathtaking. The touch on her cheek compelled Regina to open her eyes and meet those green orbs, uncomfortably close to her own. _ Were her hands ALWAYS this warm? _"I'm worried Regina, _ really_."

"I don't see why-"

"_BECAUSE,_" Emma bit out, already over this facade of bitterness and anger Regina still clung to so desperately. "I care what happens to you! I care that you're obviously in some sort of trouble or pain or SOMETHING! I care. I do. And I'm not trying to take advantage of you, I'm not 'looking for weaknesses' or whatever you'll try to convince yourself of later. I _ care. _ This isn't like you Regina, and I care that something is affecting you in such a drastic way. So please, _ enough _ with the bull shit; just... just tell me what's up. So I can keep Henry from getting gray hairs before he's even hit pubert."

It was a few moments before Regina, entranced by the sincerity of the words and sparkling in those emerald eyes, even really understood the plea. And still an eternity of minutes before she found the courage to speak of it.

"Henry-"

"Doesn't need to know the full details," Emma assured her, smiling. Regina hesitated for another short eternity before nodding once.

"Alright. But I swear, if you breathe a word of this to anyone...!" The unspoken threat hung in the air between them, her weak glare hardly doing it justice. Nevertheless, Emma withdrew from her, 'locking' her lips and tossing the key over her shoulder. She was smirking, and Regina almost smiled back. But she couldn't, not with the particular topic of conversation she was soon to delve into.

_ The only question now... where to begin?_

* * *

** So I FREAKIN' rock, right? And here's why - I got a straight chick, one whom watches and loves Once, to admit that Swan Queen is not only logical, but could totally happen. Can I get a medal or something, because this is revolutionary! ****The weird thing about this chapter is that I wrote it totally and completely sober. Weird, right? It's strange... not unpleasant but very boring. **

**Meh, whatever. So drop me a review of you'd like. Or don't. Just don't flame, because if ya flame you're not gonna have a good time, 'Kay? Alrighty then, y'all stay beautiful, thanks for stopping by to check out my silliness, and have a dandy day. ^_^**


End file.
